Prison Break : The New Story
by MysticMoonSlayer
Summary: Une criminelle très recherchée est incarcérée à Fox River sous son vrai nom, étant jugée trop dangereuse pour les prisons féminines. Aucun des prisonniers ne sait qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle a fait. Par un heureux hasard, un homme qu'elle connaît, John Abruzzi, est emprisonné dans le même pénitencier et l'a reconnu. Insistera t-il auprès de Michael pour l'a faire évader avec eux ?
1. Précisions utiles

Bonjour,

Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ma [fan]fiction, je tenais à vous apportez quelques précisions chronologiques ou générales. Les voici :

\- Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, excepté Skylar, et je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de la [fan]fiction.

\- Michael et les autres détenus sont toujours enfermés à Fox River.

\- Les évènements de la fiction se situe, environ, au milieu de la saison 1.

\- Certains détails de la série seront repris mais de nouveaux seront, également, ajoutés. Quelques passages se dérouleront, quelques fois, plus tôt ou plus tard que dans la série. La chronologie sera, légèrement, chamboulée mais, elle restera cohérente.

\- Pour les fans du couple Misa [Michael/Sara], je suis désolé de vous annoncez que ce couple ne fera pas partie de l'histoire. Pourtant, c'est le numéro 1 dans mon classement des meilleurs couples de séries télévisées.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé quels personnages vont vivres, lesquels vont mourir et si il y aura des couples présents.

\- Je vais apporter des précisions, inventés, sur l'histoire d'un personnage mais celles-ci seront cohérentes avec la vie du personnage, dont il sera question.

\- Pour les plus jeunes, le ratings M est de vigueur car il y aura, certainement, des scènes violentes et un langage, parfois, inappropriés.

\- Il y a, énormément, de **SPOILERS** sur Prison Break. Par conséquent, si vous n'êtes à jour dans vos épisodes, évitez de venir commenter pour dénoncer les **SPOILERS** alors que je viens de vous prévenir.

Bonne lecture à tous/toutes !

Mes sincères salutations,

\- Mystic -

PS : Vous pouvez, éventuellement, me contacter par e-mail si vous préférez passer par ce moyen de communication plutôt que par les reviews. Dans ce cas précis, demandez-moi mon adresse mail en message privé.

PS-2 : J'accepte, également, les propositions de scénarios ! Vos idées sont les bienvenues si elles collent avec ma trame narrative et mon scénario.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chicago Federal Building, à Chicago, dans l'Illinois**

Assise sur une chaise, à côté d'une avocate qu'on lui avait imposé, une jeune femme, se nommant Skylar, se tenait droite et gardait la tête haute. Chaque personne dans la salle du tribunal de Chicago retenait son souffle, attendant tous que la juge vienne prononcer son verdict sur l'affaire qui faisait, actuellement, les tabloïds américains. Soudain, quelqu'un entra précipitamment et s'installa à son bureau sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Les jurés reprirent leurs places en évitant de regarder l'accusé. Avaient-ils si peur d'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient point lui jeter un œil ? Mme Hoschner intima aux avocats respectifs, celui de l'État et celui de la défense, de se placer devant elle ainsi que la criminelle dont l'affaire était question.

 **\- Mlle Skylar Ravenyliana Greyklov Smitsovsky, vous êtes reconnues coupable de tous les méfaits accomplis par votre alter-égo, Spirit Slayer. Après multiples réflexions, les jurés ont décidé que la peine que vous devriez encourir était la condamnation à mort, mais je pense que l'emprisonnement à perpétuité est la plus adaptée à votre condition. Étant trop dangereuse pour les prisons féminines, vous exécuterez votre peine au pénitencier de haute sécurité qu'est celui de Fox River. Je vous souhaite un excellent séjour parmi les détenus, exclusivement, masculins ! Le procès est, à présent, terminé !**

Le monde sembla s'effondrer sous les pieds de Sky' lorsque le magistrat eut prononcer ses dernières paroles, mais celle-ci décida de ne rien laisser paraître et jeta un regard froid à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Les policiers vinrent menotter la russo-américaine avant de l'escorter à l'extérieur où se trouvait de nombreuses personnes. Il y régnait une véritable cohue et le passage était étroit à cause des journalistes. Ces derniers étaient prêts à tout pour apprendre des choses sur le procès. Certains, les yeux brillants d'excitation, avaient dénicher quelques nouvelles croustillantes et en faisaient à part à leurs caméras. Tout le monde essayait de questionner la demoiselle de vingt-et-un an pour savoir ce que cela lui faisait d'avoir été déclaré coupable. Elle ne pris pas la peine d'y répondre, ne voulant parler à personne. Dehors, un fourgon l'attendait et elle fut prise en charge par de nouveaux agents qui l'a firent embarquer à bord du véhicule. On l'a transporta pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient interminables. Bientôt, le camion entama un dernier virage et entra dans l'enceinte de la prison nommée Fox River. À cet instant précis, autant dire que la jeune femme ne faisait pas la fière.

 **Fox River, à Joliet, dans l'Illinois**

Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs avant qu'on lui fasse remplir des documents et qu'on lui ordonne de se changer. L'homme en charge de la prison, M. Pope, avait été indulgent avec Skylar et lui avait permis de s'habiller avec des vêtements simples, mais venant de l'immense garde-robe de cette dernière ; Fox River ne possédant pas de vêtements pour les détenus féminins. Un traitement de faveur qui n'était pas passer inaperçu aux yeux du Capitaine Bradley Bellick. Celui-ci discutait de cela avec ses collègues. Ils se moquaient de la demoiselle en divaguant sur les raisons de son incarcération. Visiblement, les gardes n'avaient pas lu le dossier de la nouvelle détenue. Lorsqu'elle ressortit des vestiaires, la dangereuse criminelle était habillée d'un haut blanc, d'un pantalon noir, d'un léger pull gris et de bottes noires.

La tatouée fut transportée jusqu'à l'aile A du pénitencier. Les autres prisonniers étaient tous hors de leurs cellules et bavardaient bruyamment. Tout le monde se tût en voyant une brunette menottée que l'on apportait dans le bâtiment. Quelques exclamations déplacées fusèrent mais les matons les firent taire avant de l'y faire entrer. Ils l'a dé-menottèrent et l'a placèrent dans la cellule numéro treize. Son codétenu était le vétéran de la prison, Charles Westmoreland, que l'on soupçonnait d'être le célèbre voleur nommé D.B Cooper.

Comme tout les autres, le vieil homme fut abasourdi de voir une fille, en chair et os, et avec qui il devrait partager la petite pièce. En entendant les détenus, Charles décida de garder un œil sur la jeune femme. Il voyait, en elle, sa propre fille qu'il n'avait, quasiment, jamais vu de toute sa vie. Skylar fut enchantée de voir que son lit serait celui du haut et jeta un regard pleins de gratitudes au vieillard qui partageait sa cellule. Exprimée de la gratitude à l'égard de quelqu'un n'était pas une chose que Sky' faisait habituellement, mais il valait mieux être gentil avec une personne qui n'avait rien demander. Elle installa ses affaires, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. La fille, dont la peau était couverte de tatouages, n'avait plus rien à perdre mais, pour l'instant, cette dernière souhaitait ne pas trop chercher les ennuis. Ce n'était pas pour sa santé ou sa sécurité qu'elle s'inquiétait mais pour celles des hommes du pénitencier. Aux moindres gestes grotesques ou décalés, la tueuse à gages n'hésiterait pas à taper ses détracteurs. Tant pis si ces gens finissaient à l'infirmerie, à l'hôpital ou, même, à la morgue. Ils apprendront bien vite qu'il faut se méfier de la seule personne de sexe féminin faisant partie de la Bratsva.

Au deuxième étage, Michael Scofield, un ancien ingénieur en génie civil, regardait la cellule de Westmoreland d'un air pensif. Son ami, Fernando Sucre, le rejoignit en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête de son codétenu. Il suivit le regard de ce dernier et vit qu'il jetait un œil à la nouvelle arrivante.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mec ? Demanda le porto-ricain en s'accoudant à la barrière qui les protégeait d'une éventuelle chute.**

Le jeune Scofield ne daigna pas lui répondre mais détourna la tête pour jeter un œil à ses autres coéquipiers, voulant apprendre leurs impressions sur l'arrivée d'un individu féminin au pénitencier. John Abruzzi, un des anciens patrons de la mafia italo-américaine, parlait avec son clan de choses, visiblement, importantes et qui ne semblaient pas être en rapport avec elle. Théodore Bagwell était couché dans sa cellule et semblait, étrangement, calme comparé à son habitude. Pourtant, il avait été le premier à pousser une exclamation obscène à l'encontre de la mafieuse. C-Note se baladait entre les cellules de ses amis à la peau foncé. Comparée aux autres, l'attitude de T-Bag n'était pas normal et Gueule d'Ange se promit de tirer cela au clair. Il était, bientôt, l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire mais, dans son esprit, ce serait dans la cour que la fille serait le plus en danger. Enfin, c'est ce que certaines personnes semblaient penser. Nul doute qu'au moment opportun, ces gens auront bien des surprises.

Dix minutes plus tard, la pause déjeuner démarra et chaque détenu se rendit dans la pièce mise à disposition pour cela. Là-bas, l'atmosphère était légère mais les regards étaient tournés vers Skylar. Cette dernière était accompagnée de Westmoreland qui lui avait, gentiment, proposé de s'asseoir à la même table que lui. Ils s'asseyent et entamèrent leurs repas dans un silence de mort. Rapidement, les discussions fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. À la table des futurs évadés, les spéculations allaient bon train.

 **\- Je me demande pourquoi le vieux a préféré rester avec la nouvelle plutôt que de nous rejoindre, s'exclama Teddy qui était accoudé à la table.**

 **\- Mec, j'en sais rien et je m'en fous complètement ! S'exclama C-Note en préférant manger malgré que la nourriture de la prison soit infecte.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il se souvient de sa fille et, vu que cette fille est jeune, il l'a voit en elle ! Déclara Sucre d'un ton calme.**

 **\- Je me l'a ferais bien, murmura T-Bag en se léchant les lèvres.**

À la table, personne ne parla après la remarque de Bagwell. Michael jeta un regard noir à ce dernier. Ne pouvait-il donc pas calmer ses ardeurs ? Inutile de dire que la jeune femme ne serait pas d'accord pour devenir l'esclave du pédophile meurtrier.

Le repas passa rapidement et, bientôt, Sky' pût sentir un peu d'air frais sur son visage puisqu'il était l'heure de sortir dans la cour. La russe alla s'asseoir sur un banc où personne ne vint l'a déranger. L'ancêtre était retourné auprès du groupe que formait Michael Scofield, Théodore Bagwell, Benjamin Miles, Fernando Sucre, lui-même et John Abruzzi. Ce dernier ne les avait pas encore rejoint mais cela n'allait pas tarder. D'ailleurs, il sortit d'un bâtiment quelconque et rejoignit l'équipe du T.P. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci était de repos et les hommes pouvaient se détendre. Collés contre le grillage, les gars questionnaient le mafieux sur ses agissements.

 **\- Où est-ce que t'étais ? Demanda le jeune Scofield qui regardait son frère, Lincoln Burrows, au loin.**

 **\- Je réglais de légers ennuis que j'ai eu avec un détenu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit-il en tapant sur la grille.**

 **\- Personne ne sait son prénom alors ? Dit le violeur d'enfant en reposant sa question et en ne prêtant pas attention à Abruzzi.**

Il l'a posait à chaque personne qu'il voyait mais personne ne lui avait répondu. Charles avait préféré ne pas divulguer cette information à ce détenu, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Le prénom de la fille serait tenu secret pour l'instant.

 **\- Attends, je regarde comment elle est ! S'exclama Abruzzi en jetant un œil aux gradins.**

Il fut abasourdi en voyant qui était la nouvelle détenue et cela se vit dans l'expression de son visage. C'est impossible qu'elle soit ici, se disait-il. Et, pourtant, c'était bien elle. La petite bande se rapprocha du dangereux mafieux dans l'espoir de savoir pourquoi il était autant surprit.

 **\- Tu l'a connais ? Le questionna Michael en haussant un sourcil.**

 **\- Question idiote, le génie ! Ça se voit à sa tête, répondit C-Note en se tapant le front.**

 **\- C'est qui ? Demanda Bagwell qui avait hâte d'aller l'a voir.**

 **\- C'est Skylar, ma filleule que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques années ! Dit Abruzzi qui était encore sous le choc.**

Toute l'équipe fut prise de stupeur en apprenant cela. John était le parrain de la nouvelle ? Sacré révélation ! Une fois la surprise passée, le groupe de travailleurs pénitenciers fit des signes à la jeune femme pour lui intimer de venir. Celle-ci souffla, mais se leva quand même. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux, son visage entier n'exprimait que de la froideur. Malgré tout, il fallait avouer qu'elle était jolie.

 **\- Alors, comme ça. tu t'appelles Skylar ? L'interrogea Teddy en s'approchant d'elle avec son air de pédophile.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua la brunette qui jeta un coup d'œil aux autres.**

La demoiselle visualisa, mentalement, tout les visages des individus de la gente masculine et s'arrêta sur celui de John. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. John Abruzzi, se remémora t-elle. Mais c'était, quasiment, improbable qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même prison. Sky' ne parla pas.

 **\- C'est qu'elle a du caractère, cette gonzesse ! S'exclama Bagwell en se collant, presque, à la fille.**

 **\- Dégage ! Cria la russe en le poussant.**

Fort heureusement, cette dernière n'avait pas d'accent russe, ce qui lui assurait que personne ne découvre des informations sur elle quoique son origine ou sa nationalité n'étaient pas des choses importantes. Moins les détenus savaient de choses sur la jeune Smitsovsky, mieux ça vaudrait. Michael intima à Théodore de rester calme même s'il jugeait que la prisonnière avait réagi d'une très bonne manière. Une question lui pendait aux lèvres mais, pour l'instant, il préférait l'a garder pour lui. Le mafieux voulait-il intégrer Skylar au plan d'évasion ? Si oui, le jeune Scofield se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour tous passer en dix-huit minutes. Avant, c'était déjà un problème mais, maintenant, cela s'envenimait encore plus.


End file.
